


color blindness

by louhz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beacon Hills High School, Chemistry, Derek Is A Senior, High School, Lacrosse Player Derek, M/M, Smart Stiles, like science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louhz/pseuds/louhz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is colorblind and can't answer some questions in chemistry class, so he cheats by looking at his lab partner (Derek)'s answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	color blindness

Stiles was colorblind.

And apparently, every lab test in chemistry they seemed to do lately had a question asking about the color of this and that was. He really’’ wanted to skip the questions, but he couldn’t have bad grades. He wouldn’t allow himself to have bad grades.

Stiles was taking chemistry with all the seniors, when his friends were still at basic science. He had such good grades that the school’s director decided to make him take a test that would indicate whether or not he could move up to chemistry. And he passed.

Which takes him back to now. He was in the middle of a test and he had to identify the color of the flame. And right now, he saw a green flame. He thought about writing that down, but he didn’t want to take the chance.

So, he peeked at his lab partner’s copy. He knows it’s wrong! But he really needs to ace that test and his partner is basically a genius. Derek Hale was the school’s glory. He was on the lacrosse team and’’ he was probably one of the smartest students in Beacon Hills. It also helps that he’s gorgeous.

The first time Stiles had walked into chemistry class and the teacher had told him that he’d be partnered up with Derek, Stiles’ jaw had dropped. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen him, hell’’ he looked at him every chance he could, but being so close to him just made him think that he was the luckiest person ever.

But now, Stiles didn’t feel like the luckiest person ever, because he was pretty sure that Derek Hale hated him. Every time he would look at Derek’s paper to try to look at his answer about some color, he’d get a groan. He tried to talk to him after the tests but he’d always storm out of the class, leaving Stiles to think that maybe he shouldn’t talk to him about it at all. It had happened a couple of times and Stiles always ended up being too shy to speak to him during class.

When Stiles got home that day, he immediately dialed Scott’s number, wanting to rant about his lab partner who now despised him. “Scott, I swear. He looks like he wants to kill me every time.”

Scott sighed. “Then just tell him about it! This has happened like 5 times now. What if he tells a teacher?”

“Yeah, sure. No. I’m not talking to that guy. He may be pretty and all, but he’s too scary.”

Scott gave up on trying to convince him after 20 minutes. Stiles lied on his bed, thinking about Derek and his stupid face. He was actually nice when Stiles wasn’t cheating on tests by looking at his’. One time he helped Stiles with one of his math problems while on a break. Stiles’ cheeks had been red the whole time, but Derek didn’t seem to notice. Or care.

*

The next afternoon, the teacher announced that they’d still be doing the flame test, which made Stiles sigh.

He looked at Derek’s copy. ‘Blue’ it said. Stiles wrote it down and saw that Derek’s moved his elbow over his sheet in a way that Stiles’ couldn’t see it anymore. Dammit, he thought, if he didn’t hate me before.

“Stilinski!” He heard the teacher shout from the back of the class.

He turned his head slowly, knowing his faith. “Yes?” He gulped.

“See me after class. Hale too.”

Both he and Derek let out a groan.

*

“Alright. Explain to me why you were looking at Mr. Hale’s copy.” The teacher asked, arms crossed.

They were sitting in front of his desk with Derek looking almost too guilty for a guy who didn’t do anything. Stiles felt horrible that he had dragged Derek into this.

“Ok, hum, this is all my fault. He didn’t do anything!” Stiles said, pointing at Derek. “I’m colorblind and I can’t answer the color sections of the tests, so I copied his answers. I know that it’s totally wrong and if you want to get me off this class, I understand, but please don’t punish him!” He insisted, speaking almost too fast for the teacher to be able to make out words.

He glanced at Derek, who didn’t seem to have any emotions at the moment.

“Is this true?” The teacher asked, looking at Derek, who simply nodded.

The teacher decided not to punish them, but asked Stiles that he come see him if he had any questions toward the color section. Stiles thought that it wouldn’t really help, but he was still happy that he didn’t give them detention, or worse.

They got out of the small classroom and they walked in silence for a few seconds next to each other, when Stiles heard a laugh. He looked at Derek, to see him standing with a hand on the wall, laughing. “You’re,” Derek began, trying to stop himself from laughing, “you’re colorblind?” He looked at Stiles, who had now stopped walking and just stared at him.

“Yep.” He gave him a weird look. Wasn’t Derek supposed to be angry at him right now?

“Oh, God. I’m so sorry I’ve been such an ass! I just really thought you were cheating and I was mad because I know how smart you are!” He laughed again.

Stiles just couldn’t think of what to say. Did Derek Hale just call him smart? “I – thank you?” He laughed.

They continued walking while laughing at themselves. Stiles couldn’t believe what was happening.

*

They were in the middle of a pop quiz, when Stiles got to question #14. Great, he thought, another question about the color of a stupid flame. He put down his pencil, trying to remember what was written on Derek’s sheet that day. No chance.

He felt a gentle tap on his forearm. “Hmm, what?” He mumbled.

He saw Derek’s eyes following the teacher, who was now trying to find something in his desk. He pointed at his sheet, where the question #14 was. ‘Green’ it read. Stiles gasped quietly and looked up to see Derek’s smile. Stiles flushed and quickly wrote down the answer on his copy.

As the bell rang, Stiles hurried out of class to go see Derek who was already in the hallway. “Derek!” He exclaimed, gaining the senior’s attention. “Hey, hum, thanks. You really saved my ass.” He chuckled.

“No problem,” he said, staring at Stiles, “Hey, hum, you wanna hang out? Like someday?” He said, touching the back of his neck.

Stiles blinked. “Yes! I mean, yeah, for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :o) xx


End file.
